With development of semiconductor devices and display techniques, electronic products are continually developed towards miniaturization, multi-function and easy to carry. The most commonly used portable electronic products include notebook computers, tablet computers and mobile phones, etc. The user can carry and use the notebook computer in many places, not only at home and at the office but also in public places.
FIG. 1A illustrates a front view of a display device 100 of related art. FIG. 1B illustrates an exploded view of the display device 100 in FIG. 1A. The display device 100 includes a cover 102 and a display module 104. The display module 104 includes a frame 106 and a panel module 108. FIG. 1C illustrates a cross-sectional view of the display device 100 after the display module 104 is assembled to the cover 102. FIG. 1D illustrates an enlarged view of a left part of the display device 100 of FIG. 1C. When assembled, a force is applied directly to the display module 104 in direction A, thus allowing a projection 114 of the frame 106 to move past a corresponding projection 110 of the cover 102. Once the projection 114 is underneath the corresponding projection 110 and into a notch 112, the display module 104 and frame 106 are fixed to the cover 102.